


The Secrets of U6

by MercurialMagpie



Series: And Bingo Was the Game-o [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:21:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24142009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercurialMagpie/pseuds/MercurialMagpie
Summary: The Howling Commandos have just cleared out another HYDRA base. But this one holds one last secret... and it'll rock Captain America's world.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: And Bingo Was the Game-o [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742194
Comments: 3
Kudos: 80
Collections: Stuckony Server Bingo Collection





	The Secrets of U6

**Author's Note:**

> This is technically a fill for my Discord server (stuckony)'s FUCKIN bingo, square F2, lust spell/sex pollen, but someone got there before me, so consider this a prequel to the main event.  
> The first part of an ongoing series of one-shots to fill squares for various server and blog bingos.

Five levels underground, and the Howling Commandos had knocked out, shot up, and otherwise taken out of commission a good couple of dozen HYDRA foot soldiers, plus a handful of scientists and the officers for the whole base, but they were pretty sure they’d rounded everyone up. Steve, though, had an itch in the back of his brain, the awareness of…. Something not quite right. A sound, maybe, where there shouldn’t be any sound? He crept down to the end of the hall, all his senses seeking out anything that didn’t belong. There! A breath of sweet-scented air, wafting out of what seemed to be a solid stone wall. He set to work finding the edges of the hidden door.

“Steve?” Bucky had apparently come looking for him. “The hell you doin’ down here, pal? We’re ready to take those bastards back to the Colonel.”

“Here, help me with this, I think there’s a secret passage behind this.” The gap he’d found was just big enough for them both to get their fingertips into, but the door moved easily with the first hard tug, so easily that they almost ended up in a heap on the floor. “Ha! Lookit that, secret staircase! C’mon!” He suspected he was a bit more enthusiastic than the situation really warranted, but that delicious smell was stronger now, and definitely coming from down those stairs. He headed down as fast as he could. 

“Really, Rogers?” He heard the familiar long-suffering sigh behind him, then the clatter of footsteps on the stairs. “Oh, damn. What the hell is that that smells so good?”

The stairway opened into one large lab room, tiled in white on all six sides, with a couple of metal tables in the middle and some lockers and cabinets off to one side. The other side, however, drew Steve’s attention immediately. There were three rough cages, two empty, though clearly recently used, and one holding a man- _prettiest eyes Steve had ever seen, big and brown like a wild animal, but so expressive_ -showing distinct signs of maltreatment and malnourishment. When he caught sight of Steve (and Bucky, Buck was right behind him, just like always, right?) he flinched back, but quickly gathered himself and stood up tall and proud, almost defiant.

“Hey, it’s OK, we’re here to get you out. Do you speak English?” Steve forced himself to halt just out of arm’s reach, smiling his best I’m Here To Help smile. The smell was stronger here, like fresh-baked pie and springtime gardens, and he was somehow sure that it was wafting out of the prisoner. 

The stranger tipped his head to the side, then said something in a beautiful, liquid language that sounded like nothing Steve had ever heard before. He glanced over at Bucky, who looked just as confused as he felt. Bucky took a cautious step forward. “Sprechen-zie Deusch? Parlez-vous Francais?” The man flinched again at the first question, but went back to looking confused at the second. He said something else in his own language, and Steve got the distinct impression he was frustrated.

Steve shook his head sharply. “Doesn’t matter, we’re getting you out of here anyway. Hey, Buck, help me find the key.” Fortunately, there was a ring of keys hanging on the side of one of the cabinets, and they had the man freed in short order. He was cautious, staying out of reach while he crept out of the cage, sharp eyes darting into every corner. Steve reined in the impulse to reach out, wrap this beautiful, frightened man in a blanket, and carry him off to a warm hearth and a good meal. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Bucky making a similar abortive movement.

Bucky cleared his throat briskly and gestured at the stairs. “C’mon, then, up an’ outta here. We got better places ta be.” He pivoted and lead the way, obviously expecting the other two to follow. Steve waved his arms, just a touch grandly, and the ex-prisoner made his wobbly way across the room, Steve a step behind him, read to catch him if he should fall. (And if it put him in the perfect position to keep drinking in that intoxicating scent? Well, that was just a bonus.)

Two flights of stairs up, they ran into Gabe and Dum-Dum, on their way down. Dugan shoved his hat back on his head and scratched at his scalp. “Was just comin’ to find ya, Cap, Sarge. Who’s this?”

Steve didn’t have to see Bucky’s face to know he was rolling his eyes. “Y’know how Cap’s real good at pickin’ up strays? He went an’ found a whole hidden basement level for this one!” He gave a rueful laugh, and the other two Howlies joined in.

“Yeah, yeah.” Steve pretended to grumble. “Can we just get out into the sunshine now? And maybe get some food for me and this poor fella?” The five of them trooped up and out of the base, blinking in the bright sunlight, and piled into the last Jeep. With Gabe’s driving, they quickly caught up to the rest of the convoy, but Steve hardly noticed, focused as he was on not nuzzling in against the stranger’s neck, breathing in that scent that filled his head and tented his slacks. Oh, shit! He shifted awkwardly, trying to hide a reaction he couldn’t explain, and forced himself to observe his men. Gabe was concentrating on the bumpy goat-path of a road they were driving, and Dum-Dum was keeping up some good-natured chatter (though he kept glancing at their new addition curiously) but Bucky was also subtly squirming in his seat. Steve caught his eye, and Bucky flushed and turned away. Weird, Bucky hardly ever blushed….

“Alright, gents, here we are!” Gabe’s voice broke into Steve’s thoughts. He lifted his head to see their camp and its support staff, now all bustling about checking the Howlies and carting off the HYDRA prisoners. The man at his side also lifted his head and looked around, but his breath started to quicken, and that delicious scent soured, and before he knew what he was doing, Steve had scooped the stranger into his arms like a groom with his bride. He vaulted over the side of the Jeep and took off running into the woods, his only awareness the imperative to get _his_ pretty boy away from any potential danger. 

“Steve! Stevie!” Bucky ran after him, as he always did, though Steve couldn’t spare a thought for that at the moment. “Dammit, Cap, where th’ hell d’ you think y’re going?”

The man in Steve’s arms said something confused sounding, then something clearly approving, especially going by the way he ran one hand over Steve’s bicep and shoulder. His scent suddenly mellowed, sweetened, rich and thick like syrup. Steve stumbled to a stop, giving in to the urge to nose in behind the other man’s ear and drink in the smell of him. Fortunately, he made it easier by letting his head loll back, exposing more of that delicious creamy skin.

“Um, Steve? What are you _doing_? You can’t-” Steve’s head jerked up, a growl pulling out of his throat, until he realized it was Bucky, whose eyes were darting between Steve and the camp behind them as he inched closer. “Come on, you know Phillips is gonna want to talk- ohh… smells good...” He covered the last few steps in a rush, pressing up against the stranger’s other side and breathing just as deep as Steve had been. “Why d’ ya smell so good, doll?” He _licked_ the side of the smaller man’s neck, something that should have struck Steve as strange, but instead just turned him on further. He made an approving noise and mouthed at the man’s jawline.

The man said something, breathless and purring with pleasure, and unlooped one arm from around Steve’s neck to loop it around Bucky’s and bring him closer. Maybe the three of them could lay down right here on the forest floor and-

“Rogers! Barnes! Where the hell are you two?” Steve twitched, nearly dropping his burden, and turned to see Phillips storming through the trees toward them. He wrenched his mind back to the situation at hand and hustled in that direction, Bucky his usual step behind.

“Sorry, sir.” He nodded respectfully as he passed the Colonel but kept moving. “Slight misunderstanding, I think I’ve got it sorted.” Phillips pivoted and kept pace with them as they headed to camp. “This is the prisoner we liberated, I’ll just be taking him to the med tent now, get him checked over. Um, haven’t had a chance to get his name yet, but I assure you that’s the next step.”

As they rejoined the froth of movement that was the camp, Phillips nodded briskly and peeled off. “You’re responsible for him, Rogers, at least until we get back to civilization. Get yourselves checked over as well.”

“Aye, sir.” Bucky, of course, was the one to snap off the salute and response, and the one who took Steve’s elbow and steered him towards the medics. “C’mon, you two, just this, and you can both get something to eat. I swear, Stevie, I think I can hear your stomach from here.”

Steve was reluctant to set the other man down on the medic’s cot, but at least he still had reason to interact with him. First things first, introductions. He tapped his chest a couple of times. “Steve.” He glanced meaningfully at Bucky.

Bucky gave Steve a bit of a side-eye, but dutifully tapped his own chest. “Bucky.”

The medic huffed a laugh and tapped his own chest in turn. “Mark.” He picked up the stranger’s wrist and held it between his fingertips, gazing at the watch on his other wrist.

The stranger watched all this in dawning comprehension, then used his free hand to tap on his own chest. “Tony.” He spouted off something long and whistling that probably had ‘Tony’ somewhere in the middle, then shrugged and sighed. “Tony.”

Steve couldn’t help the grin that overtook him. “It’s awful nice to meet you properly, Tony. I hope we can get you back to where you belong without any trouble.” He ignored Bucky’s eye-roll at the prospect of them doing anything at all with ‘no trouble,’ just as he ignored the pang in his heart at the thought of separating from Tony, of never again seeing his beautiful, expressive brown eyes, of one day forgetting his intoxicating smell. 

Mark pulled out his stethoscope and lifted the back of Tony’s shirt. Tony flinched and watched suspiciously over his shoulder, but Mark calmly carried on listening to Tony’s heart and lungs. Once Tony relaxed a little, Mark mimed deep, hearty inhales and exhales, and Tony complied easily.

Bucky clearly realized he was going to have to be the sensible one yet again. “Alright, Tony, we gotta figure some stuff out about ya. Like, where the Hell you from if you don’t even recognize English or French? And why the Hell were you hidden away down there?” He bit his lip and frowned a little. “And why do I suddenly get the sinking feeling the two answers are related?”

Mark continued with his examination, undoing the buttons of Tony’s slacks and pulling them down. He stopped, shocked, and stared at the (and Bucky and Steve realized just how much of a) stranger’s crotch. “What the _Hell_ is that?”


End file.
